A container can be sealed with a peelable lid to keep the container sealed until a user is ready to break the seal. To break the seal, the user can pull back on the peelable lid to break the seal and remove the peelable lid. Peelable lids can be used on flexible containers, such as pouch-type or bag-type containers. Flexible containers can be used to contain items, such as electrode pads of automated external defibrillators (AEDs). In this case, a container with a peelable lid can store an electrode pad of an AED. When a user wants to use the electrode pad, the user can pull the peelable lid to break the seal with the container and remove the peelable lid to gain access to the electrode pad. Peelable lids can include features that can assist the user to peel off the lid. For example, a peelable lid can have a pull tab that protrudes out from an edge of the lid. The pull tab can allow a user to more easily grasp the lid and peel the lid back from the location of the pull tab. A peelable lid can also have multiple pull tabs that protrude out from different points along the edge of the lid. The pull tabs can allow a user to more easily grasp the lid at different locations and peel the lid back from one of the pull tab locations at a time. Pull tabs can also be located at other locations, such as on top of the lid. A user can pull a pull tab on the top of a lid upward to remove the lid from the container.